


Mission Report: Xyalva 6A

by naevia_nadia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Bit of Sub Kylo, Blood Kink, Hux is turned on by blood and violence, M/M, Note: violence is not too terrible, Post-Coital Pillow Talk turns into Pre-Coital Kink Fest, Ren is turned on by Hux, Still wanted to give a rating just in case, This is what George Lucas wanted all along, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naevia_nadia/pseuds/naevia_nadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux only wants to know one thing.  "Tell me how it died."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Report: Xyalva 6A

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete 180 from my most recent fic, but you know, that's the beauty of Kylux. One fic has them dysfunctionally in love and the other has them ruthlessly fucking each other
> 
>  
> 
> To each their own, of course, but I hope you enjoy this deviation from my norm, as I most certainly did ;)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It is rare that Ren has time to do this, to remain in bed with Hux as time passes with every deep breath from their overexerted lungs. It is so rare that Hux can't even recall the last time they were able to do so; perhaps it was before Ren left for his most recent mission. That mission had been a particularly long one, and Ren hadn't checked in once, citing "interference with the Force". Hux thinks that Ren just lost his comm while trekking in the dense brush of Xyalva 6A, but Ren will not confess, even now as he lays next to Hux in bed like a felinx, lazy and content. 

 

"I didn't lose my comm, Hux." 

 

Hux opens his eyes to look across at Ren, whose eyes are still lightly closed. His eyelashes and hair contrast sharply with the pillow his head rests on. It appears that he is close to sleep, but Hux knows that Ren, even as he appears relaxed, is always on alert. Hux has never been able to surprise him or sneak up on him. Ren will always sense it. 

 

"You make it so obvious." 

 

Hux quirks the side of his mouth into a smile. "Am I really that loud?" he asks as he reaches across to brush away a piece of Ren's hair. This motion exposes the large gash healed on Ren's face. Like all of his scars, Hux knows this story; however, unlike the others, Hux lived this one. 

 

Starkiller. The only planet Hux can truly call his own. It was a cold and inhospitable place; whenever Hux was on its surface, the cold air had bit at his exposed face. Still, it was the cleanest air Hux has ever breathed, even as it burned through his body. Now, all that remains is a remnant, a reminder that his planet was once here in this galaxy. 

 

With his eyes still closed, Ren grabs Hux's hand before he can pull it away. Ren brings it towards his face and rests it on the bed by his lips. Hux can feel every breath Ren exhales like a humid burst of warm air. Hux thinks that Xyalva 6A must have been like this. 

 

Hux turns over onto his side, so that he is now facing Ren. He knows that the arm Ren grips will fall asleep in this position, but Hux doesn't care. 

 

Ren's face is unchanged, though Hux already knows this since he and Ren had barely looked away from each other as they fucked. His eyes remain closed as Hux continues to examine him, from his brow to his strong nose to his large ears to his full lips. Nothing has changed since his absence from the _Finalizer_. Not even his skin tone has changed, even with an extended period of time on Xyalva 6A. 

 

"I wore a mask on Xyalva." 

 

What Hux knows about Xyalva 6A is small, as is his prior knowledge of all of Ren's missions. Whenever Ren gets a new mission from Snoke, regardless of how long he will be gone, he will always tell Hux where he is going, even if he is not commanded to do so. When he comes back, as he always does, Ren will tell Hux what it was like. This is how Hux experiences the galaxy, hidden away on the _Finalizer_ as he is forced to be. 

 

Xyalva 6A is a tropical planet with a year-round rainy season intermixed with a baking heat from the planet's binary star system. The planet is uninhabited by sentient beings, but significant to the Force in some way or another.

 

This is all Hux knows. And he wants more. More beyond the walls of his ship. 

 

"What was it like?" Hux asks in a whisper. 

 

Ren tightens his grip on Hux's hand. Then, in a slow and deep voice, he begins his tale. 

 

The descent of the Upsilon-class shuttle had ripped apart the canopy trees, scattering them to the wind in a shower of shattered wood slivers. At the sound of the descent, multicolored birds had erupted from the surrounding trees. 

 

"They weren't real birds. They were giant flying reptiles. The skin of their wings was so thin that I could see the purple sky through them." 

 

Ren's trek had been difficult, masked as he was. Hux has asked multiple times in the past why Ren won't remove his mask in environments like these, but Ren had said the discomfort and pain only fueled his powers. These journeys were for the Force, and the Force is neither comfortable nor gentle. 

 

Hux can picture the condensation forming in Ren's mask with every heavy pant from Ren, with every swing of his lightsaber as he cuts a path through the underbrush. The air must have been chokingly dense, so unlike the artificial atmosphere Hux breathes every day. 

 

"I arrived at the temple drenched in sweat. The insects, what you would call flies, hummed around me like they were the Force." Ren huffs a laugh then, eyes still closed. "Even as they flew closer and closer to my saber, closer to their deaths." 

 

Hux understands that temptation well. "What happened next?" 

 

Ren tells of the long-forgotten Force temple of this planet, this primal rock in the Unknown Regions. Hux can smell the heavy sweat of Ren's body, close as Ren is to him currently, and the burn of his lightsaber as he approaches this temple, a violent pilgrim demanding an answer from a forgotten source. Hux hears the silence of the creatures of this planet. He pictures the flies veering off from Ren as he crossed the threshold. 

 

The steps of the temple as well as its entrance were coated in vines. Ren had sliced through them with a downward stroke. He demonstrates the movement with a hand running down Hux's side, in an affectionate derivative of a killer's strike. Hux shivers at the action and the thought. 

 

"The dark was pervasive, but it wasn't like the dark on this ship. Here, it is artificial; the light is taken away. There, in the temple, the light is blocked." Ren's hand tightens on Hux's side. "That is what I must do." 

 

Ren had walked down the hallway then, his saber aloft so that he could see past the broken rock and dense moss that encroached on this temple. Water dripped with an almost repetitive sound on the ground, and Ren tries to imitate it for Hux's benefit. Hux cannot remember the rains of Arkanis, loathe as he is to admit it. He had left too young. 

 

"What did it smell like?" Hux's eyes have become lidded as be stares at the angles of Ren's face, the random location of his moles. 

 

Ren has still not opened his eyes. He is deep in the memory of this experience. "It was warm. And wet." Ren then pauses and scrunches his face. "It smelled like...dirt," he finishes. 

 

Hux snickers at that. "It smelled like dirt, Ren? That's your description?" 

 

Ren gently bites at one of Hux's fingers. Hux feels heat rush through his body at the sight of his finger between Ren's sharp incisors. 

 

The tale continues with Ren descending into the temple, nestled deep into the ground where the temperature is cool and the air is earthy and rich. In the final room of the temple, the place Ren had sought, there was a cool breeze flowing out through the entryway. Hux can picture Ren's hair being ruffled by the motion, even as he knows Ren had been wearing his mask the entire time. 

 

Ren pauses then, and Hux knows he's doing it for attention, so that Hux will continue to ask and ask about this planet. A planet still so out of reach. 

 

Hux indulges Ren, for both of their sakes. "What did you find?" 

 

Ren opens his eyes at that question then and flicks them up to meet Hux's now wide open ones. They are soft, but simmer with an untamed energy. "Something found me." 

 

Before Hux can demand to know what he is talking about, his other hand is taken by Ren and lowered to Ren's right side, the opposite to the bowcaster wound. There, Ren slides his hand to the small of his back. When he drags it across once more, closer to the curve of his ass, Hux feels three individual claw marks, still rough to the touch. At the sensation of Hux's hand, Ren moans in a combination of pain and pleasure.

 

Hux is not deterred by this injury. This is not the worst Ren has had. He slides himself closer to Ren and sits up, pulling his hand away from Ren's face as he does so. Ren's eyes track his movement up. Hux leans over Ren's body, balancing himself with a hand on Ren's side, to see the damage done to Ren's back. 

 

The wound swipes across the top of Ren's ass to curve into his hipbone, where the punctures are at their deepest. The skin around Ren's hipbone is rough with scabbing, but only at that location. Everywhere else, there are only three red lines of scraped skin. 

 

Hux knows there is only one way Ren could make it out of that temple and back to his bed. "How did you kill it?" Almost subconsciously, Hux traces the red marks left by whatever creature clawed Ren. Whatever it was, Hux hoped it died messy. 

 

Ren's voice is getting thicker as he describes what was in the final room of the underground temple. It was a strange creature, Ren said, unsuited for life in the underground. It had stood on two feet, but emerging from its back were a set of skin-covered wings topped with three sharp, hooked talons. Ren had not been able to tell its color, as every deviation in color in the underground room had been overshadowed by the red of his saber. Only its eyes had shone through; they were gold and only marred by a black slit for a pupil. Those pupils had expanded when the creature had seen Ren. From its throat came a screech that echoed off the wet walls of the temple. 

 

"It was like a TIE starting. It was as if every single TIE on this Star Destroyer had taken off at once."

 

Hux only wants to know one thing. "How did it die?" Hux's voice is becoming even more hushed as arousal stirs once again in his stomach. 

 

To know how it died Hux must know how it had fought. The creature had put up a valiant fight. Its clawed wings had multiple uses, as it used those to scale the sides of the temple to drop down onto Ren from the shadows. The Force had no effect on it, something Ren had been expecting, so Ren had to stand in perfect silence and listen to the drip of the water and the rasp of claws on stone. 

 

"Dust would fall from the ceiling when it moved." Ren whines lowly as Hux scrapes his fingernails along the reddened skin. "That's how I knew." 

 

Ren had tried to sweep up with his lightsaber and slice the creature in half as it dropped down on him. But the winged beast was smarter than that. When it had sensed that its strategy was not working, it had changed its movements and instead took Ren head-on with a screech. 

 

Ren had reacted with a twirl of his saber into the creature, but it knew how a Force user worked. The creature only ducked its head and pulled its wings close to its body. Then, it spun around Ren to flank him. As Ren rose his lightsaber to counter the beast's talons, it extended its wing and sliced into Ren's robes and through his skin as it spun once again, this time to jump away from Ren back into the shadows. Ren had shouted through his mask at the searing pain in his side and back. 

 

"What the beast didn't know was that I am fueled by pain. As my blood dripped from my side, like the water from the walls, I felt the Force collecting itself around me." 

 

Hux swipes his thumb over the rough texture of the scab. He confesses that he has never healed this way before, this natural way, because he has always had access to bacta. With bacta, there is no need for scabbing and scarring. 

 

Hux pushes Ren in the shoulder so that Ren can recline against the headboard. Ren goes willingly, bending his knees, and only stares up at Hux with bright eyes. Hux repositions himself to straddle Ren's thighs, crisscrossed with scars. 

 

Ren's body is slightly shaking as he breathes heavier and heavier. His pupils are dilated, and he pants softly through his mouth, as if he is fighting this creature right now. 

 

Hux won't indulge Ren until he tells him how the beast died. With his fingernails, Hux digs into the scabbed skin of Ren's hipbone. Ren cries out at this, even as blood seeps out of the reopened wound to trickle onto the sheets. 

 

Hux won't ask again. He leans forward into Ren's face and, with his fingernails still piercing Ren's body, demands, "Tell me how it died." 

 

As Ren continues the story, Hux closes his eyes and immerses himself in the memory. He is aided by the sharp coppery scent of blood that permeates the stale air of his quarters. 

 

Ren's voice is shaken with pain as he says, "It thought I was weak because it injured me so quickly." Hux opens his eyes as Ren stutters through a breath. Hux slides his hand down Ren's torso to tease at the hairs by his cock. There is a reward to be sought, if only Ren would reach out and take it. 

 

Ren stifles another whine, staves off from begging for Hux to move further down to where he really wants him. "It was too confident, Hux. It treated me like prey, after it injured me, but I was never prey." Ren cuts off with a choked gasp about as Hux tugs hard on the hairs. 

 

Hux's voice is quiet, though the intensity is not lost in the sound. "It was a fool." 

 

Ren's eyes close at that. "It underestimated me. Like so many before it." Then, his eyes open and turn back to Hux with a predatory effect. Hux does not look away. "When it came back towards me, I hunched over, pretended I was content with dying by this beast's will." Ren tilts his head back with a breathless laugh. "That’s when it died." 

 

Hux leans even closer, so that he can see each individual speck of gold in Ren's eyes. "How?" 

 

Ren's mouth quirks into an open smile. As he speaks, Hux thinks that he acts as though possessed. "It leapt towards me, right towards my face, and I crouched and swept upward with my saber and split its belly wide open." 

 

Hux has paused in his motions, so focused on this experience that he can't focus on anything else. "Did it bleed where it was struck?" 

 

Ren shakes his head. "Lightsabers cauterize." But then he tilts his head back and laughs again. "But seeing its guts drop heavy from its corpse was gratifying enough."

 

Hux wants to know what it smelled like, what it tasted like, and Ren, knowing him so well, answers before he can voice the query. 

 

"It was a thousand times more than what you smell now, Hux. I felt the stench of its insides latching onto my robes. Bile and blood sank deep into the floors of the temple, and still I could smell it." Ren begins panting once more, consumed by the memory. 

 

Ren has reached for his reward, and Hux gives it to him. 

 

Hux finally moves his hand down to where Ren wants him and grasps him hard, startling Ren into a shout that quickly turns into a deep moan. Hux looks away from Ren's crotch and at his hand, still slicing into Ren's wound. Almost subconsciously, Hux raises the bloodied hand to his face and strokes his cheeks and lips with it. It tastes metallic. It tastes alive. 

 

When Ren sees this, he finally says what Hux has wanted to hear this entire night. "Hux, you should have been there." 

 

Hux closes his eyes and tilts his head back, his hand still smearing blood on his face, as he savors what he has heard. He dives into the fantasy. The drying texture of blood on his face helps him immerse himself in the temple, where Ren has just slain the beast and blood and water drip from the walls. "What would I look like, to you, in that temple?" Hux moves his hand up and down Ren's cock, in a slow but tight motion that Ren can't help but follow. 

 

As Ren is pushing up into Hux's motions, he weaves a tale of what would have happened, if only Hux had been there. "I would have slain the creature, but not for me. I would have looked you in the eyes, my mask off, as I cut my saber through the beast's underbelly." A well-timed twist of Hux's hand makes Ren stutter in his story, whimper for a time. 

 

Hux opens his eyes to stare unblinkingly at Ren, and he picks the fantasy up once again. "Ahh _Hux_... as- as I stood there, staring at you, you would have walked over to where the blood seeped into the ground and slid your hands through it." Ren arches his back, and his hands grip the blankets roughly. "Then...then, you would have walked towards me, your eyes never leaving mine, and grabbed my face. You would have pulled me down and kissed me."

 

Ren starts to get lost in the attention Hux gives, turning his face and whining into his shoulder, but Hux doesn't let him escape. Hux removes the hand from his face and stabs his fingernails back into Ren's exposed wound, forcing more blood from the gashes. With a shout and a convulsive thrust, Ren returns to his descriptions.

 

"Your mouth... _fuck, Hux_...your mouth would be so fucking soft, would taste so bitter, like kissing my saber hilt, so dangerous, but I would love it so fucking much." Ren tries to lean up, to reach Hux's lips that are out of his reach, but Hux moves his head away. Ren whines, "Hux, _please_ , I've done so well, let me do it!" 

 

Hux's own arousal remains unnoticed to him at the moment, so consumed he is by Ren's begging. His grip on Ren's cock loosens, and Ren actually cries out as he tried and seeks friction that isn't there. At this, Hux indulges Ren, letting go of his cock and sinking down into Ren's lap, his non-bloodied hand resting on Ren's chest, so that Ren can thrust against his ass. Ren again attempts to lean up and kiss Hux, his hips shuddering through each arrhythmic thrust. Again, Hux leans away. Ren has been reduced to small whimpers that push through his closed mouth with force. 

 

"You have to promise me something, Ren." 

 

Ren nods his head once. His hips are becoming even more erratic, and Hux knows that he's close. " _Anything_ , Hux, just do it now, _please_." 

 

This is a question Ren has heard many times, but it is one that Hux makes him agree to every time they do something like this. Hux grabs Ren's face with his hands, one bloodying Ren's cheek, and stares into his eyes. "When we are free of this life, when the galaxy is in order once again, you must take me to these planets, to every one you have ever known and even more beyond that. You must show me what I have never seen." Hux leans into Ren's face, his nose brushing against Ren's own. Ren's eyes focus on Hux's, but are cloudy with desire and something that reminds Hux of submission. "Do you promise me that, Ren?" 

 

Ren nods his head almost aggressively, smearing the blood further. "Yes, I promise, I promise, I--". 

 

Hux cuts off his declarations by finally leaning down to kiss Ren with his bloodied lips. Ren's arms surround Hux's body and pull him closer, so that Ren can bite and lick at the taste of Hux's mouth. With one final thrust against Hux's ass, Ren comes, arching his head back and catching Hux's lip with one of his teeth. Hux barely feels the pain as he watches Ren come undone beneath him with warm spurts against the small of his back. 

 

When the last of Ren's shuddering is over, Hux pets down Ren's left side, tracing the bowcaster wound as he does so. After that, Hux gets up and walks into the fresher. He first washes his hands and face in the sink, only slightly mourning the loss of the blood and the insignificance of the cut on his lip. Then, Hux rubs a wet washcloth on his back, feeling less mournful at that loss. As he is leaving the fresher, Hux grabs the first aid kit. 

 

When he returns, Ren has already slid down onto his back and is breathing heavily. He reminds Hux of how he was before he told of Xyalva 6A, were it not for the blood that trickles off his hip bone. Hux sits on the bed, careful not to disturb Ren and first rubs a wet washcloth down his face to remove the drying blood. Ren barely reacts to the cleaning. Then, Hux tosses the rag aside and pushes Ren softly to roll over onto his side. Ren does so with a mighty groan, and Hux rolls his eyes. 

 

"You complain every time, Ren; you'd think you'd be used to this." 

 

Ren buries his face into the pillow. His voice is muffled when he says, "Hux, I've come twice this night. I'm so fucking tired." Then, as if keeping track of the numbers in his head, Ren leans his head back with a frown to say, "You didn't come again." 

 

That's true, but Hux doesn't particularly care about that. Ren hisses as Hux wipes away the blood and applies a bacta bandage to the claw marks on Ren's side. It is too late to prevent scarring, especially since the wound has been reopened, but Hux has always loved Ren's scars. 

 

Hux shrugs his shoulders at Ren's observation. "It was enough to see you come." He looks at Ren and smirks. "You can make up for it tomorrow." Hux then sets the first aid kit on the floor, to be dealt with in the morning. 

 

Ren tucks his head back in the pillow. "Whatever you say, General." 

 

Hux climbs over Ren to the other side of the bed, where there isn't any blood or come, to face away from Ren. Immediately, Ren latches himself onto Hux and buries his face in his neck. The breaths Ren exhales make Hux shiver back into the attention, even as his eyes droop shut. With a rustle of cloth, the blanket drapes over them gently, courtesy of Ren. 

 

They lay there in silence for a time, the only sounds being their breathing and the ever present hum of the ship. Then, almost unnoticeably quiet, Ren says, in a hoarse rumble, "We'll go everywhere, Hux." 

 

Hux doesn't say anything back. He only grabs one of Ren's hands and brings it up to the cut on his mouth, where he breathes hotly against the digits curled up against his lips. 

 

Yes. They will. Hux will see everything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @ lady--starkiller.tumblr.com for more fic and sin ~*~


End file.
